The present application relates generally to status updates transmitted from a mobile communications device, and in particular to location updates transmitted from a mobile communications device to a recipient application.
While telephony in the past was limited to voice calls at fixed locales, modern mobile communications devices may be used in a variety of locations. Furthermore, modern mobile communications devices support a large variety of data-enabled applications, including applications that utilize data generated or collected at the mobile communications device. This may include, for example, applications that are aware of the location of the mobile communications device. Taking advantage of these capabilities, users of mobile communications devices are increasingly mobile and social.
Transmissions from the mobile communications device over a wireless communications system consume resources that would be desirable to conserve. This is especially true for a mobile communications device that consumes power when it is transmitting a signal. Each transmission from the mobile communications device consumes power from the battery on the device and utilizes a wireless communications channel during the transmission.
To conserve resources, a solution for efficient transmission of status updates from mobile communications devices would provide an advance in the field.